The Hollows at Twilight
by ROSARYVAMPIRE
Summary: Jacob gets stuck in whole new world after a tragic death in his life.How dose he figure out away 2get back home 2help those he is is across breed of Twilight & Kim Harrison's Rachel Morgan: The Hollows books. Both Series are great so i went & collaborated 2make this. please read and see what you think of it. WARNING! Dark themed gruesome in some parts. character death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Running Away

Seeing her lying there on the ground still haunts his every waking hour. How could have ended so suddenly? Time passes so slowly since she was ripped away from him so suddenly. He left the pack and since that day and has never looked back. Everyday he relives the moment trying to figure out what he could have done to save her the day Nessie was taken away from him.

It was a beautiful day at LA Push, A beach on the reserve. Him and Nessie were sitting together talking and taking in the sun. Edward and Bella were coming back from they're trip tomorrow, So this would be the last chance they would have to spend some quality time together. After some serious teasing Nessie got up and dumped a entire bottle of water on him and then ran. Jacob of course jumped up and chased her. They both were deliriously happy and having a amazing time. Jacob couldn't remember how long they teased and chased each other or how far they had gone, But by the time he caught up to her they were no longer on the beach but deep in the woods. They continued to laugh and play, Talking and just having the time of they're lives when Jacob got a overwhelming bad feeling. He told Nessie to sit there; he needed to check things out. He immediately shift into a giant wolf, only to scope the area out, leaving her behind. He couldn't find anything wrong and began to brush off the feeling of paranoia. But when he returned to Nessie he realized where his fear came from. There, Surrounding Nessie was the Volturi. Aro was standing in front of her talking about how glad he was to find her, Making common conversation at an attempt to be polite but Jacob would not be fooled. Jacob immediately charged toward the Volturi only to have Jane quickly stop him in his path. Jacob withered in agonizing pain so intense he was completely unaware of his surroundings. Nessie begged Aro to leave him alone. Aro considered her for a moment, looking at Jacob's withering body. His head gave a curt nodde to Nessie. Calling Jane's name, A amused softness to his voice. Jane looked at her master then down at the withering boy, a sneer on her face and a rumbling growl ever persistent. Jane lifted the invisible vial that linked Jacob to that horrendous pain. Jacob was still taken by the passing pain, His muscles felt like someone was ripping each cord from his body, slowly fallaying him alive. He shook violently. When finally able to focus again it was just in time to see Aro rip Nessie's head off, a horrible screeching sound coming from her mouth. Blood rushed profusely where Renesmee's head once was. it reminded Jacob of those really cheesy slasher films. _just like in the movie._ Bile started to rise up in his throat at he watched Aro toss her head to the ground, It rolled, nothing but copper curls could be seen, it hit Jacobs bare foot. His eyes locked with her glazed lifeless chocolate orbs, the life and love that once was shining at him not 20 mins ago was completely gone now. Jacob faintly could hear this high whining screech from a far off distance only to realize that the sound was coming from him. He was crying no more like balling, completely and utterly heart wrenching sobs broke from his chest. He could not remove his eyes from her own. it was like they were mocking him, telling him he had failed her. Aro sneered at him and spoke something that was directed to him but Jacob wasn't paying attention. He was to preoccupied watching to group dismember the woman he loved. Watching as four vampires grabbed each limb and run. Detaching her and mangling her. The vampire named Jane took each limb tossing they into a pile next to him. He vaguely noticed a stickiness to his skin everywhere, he looked down and saw red it was blood. _Im covered in her blood_. that was the last thing his brain was able to form before he was filled with a furry and heart break, worse then anything Edward ever made Jacob feel, worse then any pain Bella put him through, He charged in his wolf form only to be thrown into the grown, leaving in his wake a deep crater, only stopping once the mountain hit his heard profusely heard did he stop. The last thing he saw before passing out was blurry black billowing cloaks disappearing into the foggy forest.

It was dark by the time Jacob awoke, many hours had passed, his skin wet from sweat and sticky dry blood. He sat up, A blank haze to his mind. He scanned his surroundings for a moment looking onward in front of him at the meter like trail. then at himself. Blood and earth were caked to his naked body. There was leaves in his hair and ruble embedded in his scalp. He starred blankly at Renesmee's blood all over him. Jacob's mind trying to protect itself went into this awake coma state, He could see what was going on but could not comprehend it. He held his shaking hands up to his face, just staring at them. not believing that he red stain to his dark mocha skin was really **_Her_**blood. At some point he must have grabbed Renesmee's head or body parts in the wake of all the chaos. Tears and sobs alike came from him, Comprehension of what all happened finally setting in. still holding his hands up and historically sobbing Jacob looked over to where Renesmee was next to the beginning of the crator. There laid out as if she was only sleeping was his fiance, Torn apart and replaced back all in the right order. He crawled over to her and reached his hand out to run it through her hair.

Edward and Bella appeared Next to Jacob. He was laying down holding Renesmee the best he could; with her being in pieces. Bella had told Jacob of the vision Alice had. Jacob could not respond before Bella had appeared at Renesmee's side. morning the lose of her only daughter, She knelled next to Jacob. Dry Sobbing at the same time holding Her daughter and son (Jacob) They were to late. There was nothing her or Edward could do now. Edward appeared by Bella's side. He reached out to her and help her up to hold her. Both stricken with guilt for not getting there sooner. Jacob looked up at then. He could not handle seeing Bella and Edward like this and could not get the smell of Nessie's blood out of his nose. He turned back into a werewolf and ran. He knew he couldn't run forever but he also knew if he stopped for too long then the grief and heart ache would find a way to catch up to him. So he continued to run. Until he found himself in a world different then any he has ever known.


	2. chapter Two: The Ever After

Chapter 2 - The Ever After

Jacob, now back in human form, immediately noticed the small differences in this strange land. It was different, New and very interesting. It peeked his curiosity. He still wasn't exactly sure of this new world. Jacob walked around slowly, using his heightened sense's with caution. He was in a major city, only it didn't look like a normal city. The smell of burnt amber was think in the air. It made his nose burn worse them if he'd have stuck his face in one of the blood suckers hair and took a big wif. He sneezed a few times, scurrying sounds could be heard, almost like animals were scurrying up the ruble buildings. It made his skin crawl. The city looked like it was in the middle of a dessert, The dessert seemed almost endless with no one in site. Jacob wasn't sure how he got there or where he had come from but he was here now. He changed back into a werewolf running further and further into the dessert. The more he ran the more he noticed that all the buildings that were normally full of life have seemed to die and start to decay. He slowed slightly almost to a hoarse trot, assessing his surroundings, he would stop once in a while if something caught his eye, He sniffed at it then kept walking. Then all of a sudden the dessert was gone and that smell of burnt amber was no more. the red tint that seemed to tint everything was also gone. Now instead of sand and old broken cobble stone under his paws there were soft moist grass, the smell of wet moss and flowers hung sweetly in the air. He stood taller stretching his neck and surveying the area more. It was totally different now. He was in the middle of a graveyard that seemed somewhat out of place, it was a old and had this ethereal beauty. Some of the tombstones read as far back as the 1600's. Jacob stopped in-front of a statue, it was a angle with wings as long as he was in height, it looked like it was praying over something, kneels over a sward. The face was severely distorted but what he could make out the angle was crying.

The land bound and leaped, it reminded him of the ocean waves back home. _stop i cant think of that place not anymore. _He thought, sarrow welling up in his throat. The wind picked up blowing a wonderful smell towards him, temporarily distracted Jacob lifted his eyes, He saw a stone church nearby with a beautiful garden. The Garden had all kinds of herbs and flowers some he new, Some he was a little eerie about. Jacob could of sworn there was Marijuana growing in the corner next to the cast iron gate, but that couldn't be. Jacob Left out a huff, saliva dripping from his fur muzzle. His tongue whipped over his fur muzzle then howled loudly into the air. A girl came running out of the church with frizzy curly red hair. He looked at her stunned. He didn't think any young people would ever live in a creepy place like this, especially any young females. For a second he thought she was Renesmee. He shook his head. It only took that one second of Jacob being distracted for the girl to take her chance. She pulled out what seemed to be a paintball gun and shot him. Jacob looked down at where he was shot and turned back into his human form, if only out of shock, before falling unconscious.

Hours pass before Jacob came to, and when he did he found a very tall beautiful woman with long black hair standing before him. Jacobs immediately recognized her as a vampire but as he looked further at her he could see the human inside of her. Almost like...Renesmee. Vampire but not truly dead. He sat up bringing his hand up to his head with a migraine. "What happened where am I?". The girl shifted slightly staring at him before answering, "I think I will be asking the questions here. Who are you and where did you come from?". Jacob considered her for a moment, confused and on edge. "I'm..from...well it really dosn't matter anymore. I thought I saw..." His voice trailed off unable to say that he saw Renesmee before she shot him. He knew it couldn't of been her. He shook his head which made his head hurt even worse. but any pain is better then the unbearable fire that will always blaze in his heart and sole with pain. "My name is Ivy. Get dressed." She spoke in a tight clipped voice. He looked down when she tossed him a pair of men's sweat pants, a soft blush making his face red and ears hot. Ivy smirked at his embarrassment, though enjoying the view quit a lot then walked out of the room, heeled leather thigh high boots clacking in her wake. Jacob could tell by the way she held herself that Ivy was strong and very dangerous. Jacob got up slowly to get dressed not wanting to make his head hurt any worse. he vaguely wondered why it was hurting in the first place but put that to the back of his mind for later. He could hear hushed talking in the other room. He walked over to the door stealthy and pressed his ear to the door. Getting frustrated that he couldn't hear anything he walked out in to a hallway. he stood there a few seconds listening to where the voices where coming from. His ear twitched to the sound of soft feminine voices coming from what looked like kitchen swinging door. Jacob crept over, thanking his werewolf ability for being so quite. He tipped his ear once again only to have the door swing violently into his head, knocking him across the floor into the wall. He groaned, eyes closed he tried to get up but a soft cool hand shot out to help him up. It was Ivy she was the one that hit him with the door. again that amused smirk was on her lips. looking over her shoulder Jacob could see that girl from earlier, _shes the one that hit me with that paintball._ He glared at her, she just looked so much like Renesmee. It scared him so much. Jacob looked down to the ground in disappointment. "Hi there Im Rachel, and you are?" Rachel quickly asked rubbing her hands on her old washed jeans to hold it out to him. "Jacob..." He said softly still glaring at her but ignoring her hand completely. "I think we need to talk. why dont we order some takeout. Ivy could you?" Rachel said. Her voice fading off in question and smiling at Ivy. She stared at Rachel, Ivy was leaning against the wall, long leggs crossed at the ankles and arms tight to her brest. She glared at JAcob then left, to order the food Jacob assumed.

Rachle turned her head back to Jacob, she smiled at him then gestured for him to fallow her into the kitchen. "Have a seat Jake...you dont mind if i call you that do you?" He frowned but shook his head.

They all sat down at the large wooden table to eat. They talked politely for a while just making small talk. Jacob still found himself uncomfortable around Ivy, but after Edward, and Bella he found himself a lot more relaxed about it then he used to be. Especially since Nessie was part vampire as well. Jacob told them about where he was from, but he didn't say why he had left. They didn't need to know. He kept things to the very basics. Rachel and Ivy looked back and forth between each other knowing there was something that he was not telling them. Ivy was becoming immediately offensive. She was getting frustrated that he wasn't giving them any real details of his journey. "I don't know what it is you'r not telling us and as long as that doesn't effect us I don't really care but if it does you will regret it." Ivy says staring Jacob down. Jacob doesn't respond, Just continues to eat the food they had given him. The recent past events have taken everything he has ever loved away from him. His whole world was destroyed and leaving nothing but a empty shell in it's place. Rachel could see his vacant expression. She grabs Ivy's shoulder to get her to back off. Rachel knows there will be nothing more to come of today. After cleaning up the kitchen (Jacob helping) Rachel showed Jacob to his room, "You can stay here for now but if you are planning on staying you need to find somewhere else to go. This is not the place for you.". As Rachel finishes there was a sad ton to her voice. Eyes Down cast she turns away and closes the door leaving Jacob to his thoughts. Jacob couldn't help but think of how much Rachel reminds him of Renesmee. She will never be the same as Nessie but she is very similar. With that thought he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
